<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to unfold for you by cishet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329777">to unfold for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cishet/pseuds/cishet'>cishet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, pwp with accidental emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cishet/pseuds/cishet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please what?” she prompts. “Use your words, El. I want to hear them.” Then, lower: “I want to hear how much you want me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to unfold for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just jamming while i try to 1) ignore my wips and 2) force myself to have hobbies other than animal crossing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you say just now?” hums Byleth, hands stilling on Edelgard’s waist, pink lips left swollen and glistening.</p><p>Edelgard flushes, feeling terribly exposed in Byleth’s lap with only her sheer nightgown to shield her. She resists the urge to bury her face in her love’s neck—though it would hide her blush, glowing in the dark of their chambers, letting her feel the bright heat radiating off her skin would be even more revealing.</p><p>And even more revealing than that would be repeating her request. Byleth’s wandering hands and breathless kisses had enabled the words slip from her mouth in need unbidden, but the thought of repeating them under scrutiny makes her choke on something—not quite shame, not quite embarrassment, but a reflexive recoil from vulnerability that lies still kicking after all these years.</p><p>The air feels too thick in her lungs. “You heard me,” she manages. When Byleth only looks up at her calmly, expectantly, she adds, “Please.” She hikes her skirt up a little, trying to wordlessly direct attention to her growing arousal.</p><p>Byleth’s eyes flick downwards, and Edelgard knows that she has seen, but still she doesn’t move. “Please what?” she prompts. “Use your words, El. I want to hear them.” Then, lower: “I want to hear how much you want me.”</p><p>Edelgard burns. Usually this woman’s endless patience with her emotional inhibitions, the willingness to wait for her to find her voice, is a blessing. But this experience of unfurling so fully before another is still… difficult, in ways. </p><p>With Byleth’s body held in close to hers, arms draped loosely over those muscled shoulders, her wife’s face illuminated in soft light, strong line of jaw contrasting her surprisingly delicate features—with as much heat as is in her face also pulsing between her legs, burning insistently, Edelgard manages to sputter out, “Byleth, please— <em>touch me.”</em></p><p>“Touch you— here, you mean?” Fingers slip under her skirt and come to stroke lightly at the growing damp patch on her underwear.</p><p>Edelgard gasps. <em> “There.”  </em></p><p>Byleth makes a noise as though considering, and then the fingers withdraw, leaving Edelgard in a cold flash of disappointment. “You can have whatever you want, my heart. Whatever you want, I am yours. But I want you to take it.”</p><p><em> Whatever she wants. </em>What does she want? She wants tea and cakes and ices, she wants the loud laughter of her friends on a quiet evening when the demands of the Empire have lowered to a hum, for just a moment. This isn’t about wants but needs, and her needs are a different beast entirely.</p><p>When her flesh was split open, a lesson was etched into Edelgard von Hresvelg’s bones: that when taking action, the driving motivation is key. Ambition is a guiding arrow. Desire is an opening. And need, need is a vulnerability. To need is dangerous.</p><p>Sometimes she feels as a vessel of hardened clay, fired in the white-hot grounds of blazing heat, that in trying to unfold like the petals of rose would sooner crack and shatter to ancient dust. </p><p>But that battlefield is behind her. She has crossed the scorched plains of war and calamity and loss, and has come to rest here in Byleth’s arms. Byleth, the woman who is pressing a soft kiss to her cheekbone, who is beautiful and patient and empathetic beyond what most would assume, who is her wife just as she is hers. The woman who roused her blood and walked the long path to humanity with her, who carried all her hopes and fears and brought them to rest in the boughs of Yggdrasil. The woman who is both the earth she roots herself in and the light she grows towards.</p><p>Byleth plants her hands on the bed beside her, shoulders turned out slightly, subtly presenting herself. She is Edelgard’s to take. Her eyes hold hers, deep blue and placid.</p><p><em> What she needs </em>. The one she needs is right here.</p><p>Edelgard holds tightly to Byleth’s shoulders and sinks down onto her thigh. Even the first contact against her clothed sex is enough to make her groan. Both satisfaction and need ignite in her immediately, coiling together in a gnawing hunger. She lets that hunger push her against Byleth’s leg over and over, needing the delicious pressure on her clit, the sensation of wet fabric moving and rubbing in tantalising friction.</p><p>“Yes, just like that,” Byleth says, low. “Doesn’t that feel good? Go on, you can take as much as you want.”</p><p>It is good. It is good, the way her thigh flexes beneath her, already firm muscle rock solid as Byleth tenses on each push. It is so good to have her love’s voice in her ear, to hear her gentle encouragement and appreciative hums<em> , </em> as Edelgard sings for her in breaths and moans. And it feels so good, so right to roll into Byleth’s body like this, each motion both slaking her thirst and leaving her more parched than ever, desperate for more.</p><p>More. The leverage from this angle isn’t quite enough. She shoves her hips down in a hard grind with enough force that the mattress beneath them gives a little, then springs back, and <em> oh, that’s good. </em>She tightens her grip on Byleth’s shoulders and the tempo and intensity increases as the rhythm pulls her in hard, harder.</p><p>“Shit, El,” Byleth says breathlessly, herself braced by her own hands on the bed. “You look so beautiful like this, so needy. You’re going to take until you can’t anymore. Can you be a good girl and tell me exactly what it is you want?”</p><p>Edelgard groans. “Please, don’t—”</p><p>“Tell me, my heart. I want to hear it.”</p><p>“I want— I need to feel you,” she pants, and Byleth guides her shaky voice forward with a hand on her cheek. “I need you against me. I need you against my clit, my clit needs you against me, I need you on me and inside me <em>please.</em>”</p><p>Byleth chuckles, and the vibration and breath buzzes on Edelgard’s ear, down her neck. “Such a greedy girl.” She shivers. “But you did well telling me, so now go ahead and take as much as you like.”</p><p>Edelgard needs to be against her. Needs her skin to be on hers and right now it isn’t and that is a <em> crime </em> and so she reaches down and lifts up on her knees and casts her underwear off as swiftly as possible. When she sinks down again the copious wetness makes her practically glide and the sensation is almost overwhelming, the lubrication letting her move faster, faster, feeling Byleth against every inch of her drenched in slick and heat. She slumps forward, wrapping around the woman before her like a trellis as she rocks down desperately again, again, again.</p><p>Byleth is practically purring now. “You’re so wet, El. I could feel it through your panties before but I can feel it all now, can feel all of you. The bead of your clit rubbing against me, your soft hair and drenched lips, all of it, you feel amazing, you’re so amazing El. Does it feel just as good for you? Can you feel me like this?” She tenses her thigh, and the shift of it flexing beneath her makes Edelgard cry out.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I can feel you, you’re on my clit, I can feel you.” She ruts frantically and the flames lick into her core, her toes curling.</p><p>“How does it feel? Let me hear you.”</p><p>She struggles against the stream of her own moans and cries to form the words. “It feels— You feel— I’m, Byleth, I’m going to—”</p><p>Her arms are locked tight around Byleth’s shoulders, frozen, while her hips work wildly and she sinks further into the intoxicating sensation, deeper into her need. The whisper in her ear rumbles, <em> Go on, take it, El, </em> and she seizes and takes, mouth agape as the tension crescendoes and she holds <em> there, right there, </em> one sharp gasp as she comes hard and cracks with the sparks of flame bursting beneath her skin before sinking to embers.</p><p>Edelgard calms her shuddering breaths against the skin of Byleth’s neck and melts beneath the hand stroking her hair. “It felt nice,” she says simply.</p><p>Byleth takes her chin to lift her head and kisses her sweetly. “There’s a good girl. Did you take what you wanted?”</p><p>And as she slowly comes down from her climax, comes back into her body and regains control of her muscles, she becomes increasingly aware of the persistent pit of hunger within her, with the slip of their lips together the strike of a flint that again kindles her lingering urges.</p><p>“Mm.” Edelgard pushes Byleth backwards to lie flat, relishing briefly the subtle bemusement in her expression. “I don’t think I have, actually.”</p><p>She shifts them both up from the edge of the bed, nudging until Byleth comes to rest on the mound of pillows at the headboard. She kneels over her, straddling her, and instead of lowering herself down she instead plants one hand on Byleth’s shoulder, takes hold of Byleth’s hand in her other, bends two fingers up and guides them inside where her need is yearning, consuming.</p><p>They enter easily, two just enough to give a pleasant width without any resistance, and Edelgard sighs in relief at being filled. She holds the hand firmly in place and grinds down, wriggling and twisting her hips, working the length of her fingers in deeper and feeling them swirl against her inner walls.</p><p><em> “Fuck,” </em>Byleth hisses, drawing in a sharp breath, “you want more, do you? You want to take more, to feel me inside you as well as outside, everywhere.”</p><p>Edelgard groans and shakes her head. “No, I don’t want it, I need it, I need you <em> in me, </em>I need it now.” And she begins moving in earnest. Bobs in a steady rhythm, tight grip on Byleth’s hand pulling the fingers up and in on each downward movement, needing each thrust to come harder, sharper, deeper, delighting in the friction of slightly rough skin where she is most raw and sensitive.</p><p>Byleth’s eyes are pinned on hers, dark with a wild intensity. “Look at you, bouncing on my fingers like that, so eager to take them. Just how much did you need this?”</p><p>“So much, so much, so much,” Edelgard chants, and it’s so so much but still not enough, not enough to fill her the way she needs. She pulls out for just long enough to sink down on three fingers now, and it quells for a moment the incessant voice within her crying out for her to take <em> more, more, </em>each cell of her body instead singing out in bliss. Byleth, Byleth is inside her, filling and pressing against every part of her, hunger sated by the delicious stretch she was made for.</p><p>“I love seeing you enjoy yourself like this, El. You’re gorgeous, you look like you’re feeling so good, let me hear just how good it feels.”</p><p>The words come in a rush, like being swept away on a torrent, and she is helpless to divert their flow. “It feels so good, you feel so good, so full inside me, please, love, please, I need it, I need it—”</p><p>Byleth presses a finger to her lips and with some Herculean effort Edelgard heeds the silent command, stilling her breath, strangling her cries. “Shh. Listen. Can you hear that?”</p><p>She can. It’s the wet squelch of her own dripping cunt on Byleth’s hand, still thrusting, a thick and heavy sound that drowns her ears now that it isn’t masked by her own moans. She shuts her mouth tight and nods.</p><p>“What do you hear? Tell me.”</p><p>“I hear— <em>haa</em>— the sound of you inside me, my light.”</p><p>“That’s right. That’s the sound of me inside you, of you putting me inside you, of you fucking yourself on me.” Byleth’s voice quavers, losing its edge of calm, and she draws in a long breath. “You’re such a sight like this, El, so desperate to use me. You just can’t get enough, can you?”</p><p>Edelgard keens and pulses, feels herself clench tight on that width, <em> so full, </em>but still she babbles feverishly, “No, not enough, I need more, I need more of you inside me, please give me more please—”</p><p>“I’m not giving you anything, El. Whatever you need, just take it.”</p><p>Edelgard fumbles with the hand to direct another finger up and into and inside her, four now, and the stretch is dizzying, it’s too much, it’s perfect. She drinks in the encouragement from beneath her, <em> Good, good girl, take it just like that, </em>and her hips jerk, legs weak, body braced only by the arm on Byleth’s shoulder, fragmenting as the orgasm rips through her in an electrifying jolt.</p><p>She collapses forward to rest bonelessly on Byleth’s chest. She is spent. She should be spent. Her muscles have given out and her heart nearly has too, her nerves frayed and singed, but the embers below are still smouldering insistently, begging to be stoked. She wriggles her hips uselessly, a feeble effort to seek out the friction that her body still craves.</p><p>“Not done yet?” Byleth asks, and there is no judgement at her need, voice only in wonder. Her strength depleted, Edelgard can do no more than shake her head. “What do you need, El? Tell me.”</p><p>Having already come apart, the words she manages are broken, cracked. <em> “More,” </em>she pleads, “more, I need— too much, I need more.”</p><p>“No, not too much, never,” Byleth soothes. “More of what? You can have it, anything.” Edelgard whines wordlessly in response. “You need to come again?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I need to, I need it but I can’t, I can’t—”</p><p>“Shhh, you can—”</p><p>“I <em> can’t, </em> I can’t take anymore, I just need it, I need <em> you </em> , please, please love <em> please. </em>”</p><p>Byleth strokes her head gently. “What do you need, how do you need me?”</p><p>She feels the hint of tears welling in her eyes at her dazed frustration. “I can’t— anything, anything, I just need you, I need to come, need you to make me come <em> please</em>—”</p><p>“Shh, shh, I’ve got you. You’re good, you’ve been so good, I’ve got you.” And in her limitless grace and mercy, Byleth settles her hands on Edelgard’s hips, inclining one leg and pulling her back in to rut against her again.</p><p>Edelgard burns, is tinder catching alight at the first spark. The slide and pressure of soft skin and hard muscle against her clit assails her senses, overstimulation searing, and it’s too much, she almost can’t take it. She sobs, hips jerking away weakly, wanting less but still needing, needing more.</p><p>But Byleth’s hands are steady, holding her in place to rub slowly, tortuously, then ramping up, all the while keeping Edelgard in full contact with her thigh. She pulls her forward and gives when Edelgard’s own body has failed her, limp and needy in her arms, each deliberate grind making her quiver and mewl and muffle cries her neck. And when Byleth asks, <em> Is this what you need, is this what you asked for, </em> it is all Edelgard can do to whimper back, <em> Yes, yes, this, please, you, please. </em></p><p>Byleth tilts her head to press a kiss to Edelgard’s temple against her fine tousled hair. “Good girl, my good girl, I’m so proud of you for taking this, you can take more, just one more.”</p><p>That’s all she needs, really. It doesn’t take much, not when she’s so sensitive, so close to the peak having never fully recovered from her previous climaxes. She knows in the welling knot of tension that she is close, about to fall again to pieces. Byleth grinds Edelgard down and it burns, it burns agonisingly bright, and her hips tremble and twitch as much as they are still able. When Byleth seals their lips together she is pulled directly into the blinding heat, and instead of shattering she instead unfolds in her hands with a sigh, blossoming whole and open for her.</p><p>When Edelgard comes to, she is beneath the covers and cradled against Byleth’s chest, one gentle hand carding through her hair. Still feeling rather delicate, she manages to lift her head and look up at her wife, whose eyes are soft in adoration. “Done?” Byleth asks.</p><p>Edelgard searches for the urge, and finds her body quiet and pliable. “I think so.”</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“What do <em> you </em>think?”</p><p>“Very, then.”</p><p>Edelgard can’t help but chuckle at her grin, indulgent like the cat that got the cream. “Quite, yes.” A beat. “I got what I needed, but what about you, my light?</p><p>“What I need?” Byleth hums. “I need you to get a good night’s rest, or else you’ll be tired and cross tomorrow evening.”</p><p>“I’m being serious. You have given me so much, and not just tonight. I want to return the favour.”</p><p>“And I was serious too, when I said I love seeing you enjoy yourself.” She nudges their noses together softly and smiles. “You were very beautiful. That itself is enough.”</p><p>“Truly?”</p><p>“Truly.”</p><p>“Alright,” Edelgard cedes, sinking down and nestling against her neck. “We both need to rest well tonight then. Because tomorrow evening, I’ll be showing you my gratitude.”</p><p>Byleth lays a kiss to the top of her head and extinguishes the bedside candle. “I look forward to it, my heart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>head to my twitter @butchidols for the REAL content: edeleth animal crossing screenshots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>